


Angry Canadian

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Badass Canada, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you have a sleeping America, an empty meeting room and a quiet Canadian no one can usually see? well not what you think would happen.</p><p>After confronting Alfred's would be attacker the attacker gains an unhealthy obsession with the mellow nation.</p><p> </p><p>Slight PruCan. </p><p>The bad guy has no name for a reason it's sorta a pick your own evil dude story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sometimes the quiet ones are the frightening ones.

Canada couldn't believe his eyes…

America had fallen asleep in the meeting…

What surprised him more though was the fact that no one had even bothered wake him up for lunch…

Canada had started to get up to leave the room when something caught his eye, he glanced over the see another nation sneaking up on the sleeping America. He didn't find this odd at first considering most nations had probably never seen or even believed in a quiet sleeping America. He watched as the figure walked over and leaned down over the sleeping nation, pulling a knife from their pocket and slowly aiming it towards America's throat.

In a flash of red and white Canada had already pulled out the knife he kept strapped to his leg and moved behind the nation. At the feel of the cold metal of Canada's knife at their throat the nation froze, having not noticed the often forgotten Canada was still in the room. Canada leaned against the other nation grabbing the nations arm and pinning it behind their back and shoved them into the table sharply causing a small gasp of pain from the nation also making the nation drop the knife.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Canada asked in a tone that dripped in anger and malice.

"Wha- who…how?" The now frightened nation stammered out still confused as to what had just happened. Canada's knife pressed harder against the other nation's neck.

"I asked you what you thought you were doing, I would like an answer." Canada said trying to control the urge to punch the other nation.

Before the other could answer the door opened and England and France walked in, at seeing the sight before them the argument they were having was dropped in favor of standing there wide eyed and gaping mouths staring at the sight of Canada pinning another nation to the table with a knife to their throat.

"What the bloody hell!" England exclaimed with a look of confusion and fright.

"Peu un… Mathieu qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?" France asked in a low voice. (Translation: "Little one…Matthew what happened?" If it's not right, well… blame Google.)

Canada ignored them hardly even noticing their entrance, his focus on the nation currently having the honor of having his knife to their throat. America on the other hand had jumped awake at the sound of England yelling and was now staring at his brother with wide eyes. By now the other nations had all started to show up to find out what had happened. Everyone looked shocked and a little terrified at Canada.

"Bro…what the hell is going on?" America asked in a calm slow voice, spotting the other knife laying on the floor in between them.

"Why don't you ask this hoser… pulling a knife on a sleeping nation!" Canada said angrily

America looked between his brother and the nation pinned between him and the table. Slowly he stood up and grabbed his brothers arm.

"Bro you should calm down and let go…" America said noticing a small bead of blood on the pinned nation's neck. Noticing this too, Canada let go quickly and stepped back letting the other nation free.

"sorry…" Canada mumbled blushing slightly at how he had acted.

"No need to be sorry bro, it's not like you wanted to attack him." America said in a quiet voice making everyone nervous. (because you know...America and quiet voice was never a good sign.)

The other nation tried to sneak away only to be grabbed up by Germany, who dragged him back inside the room and stuck him in a chair.

"So what happened?" He asked looking at Canada and America.

Canada looked at the nation with renewed anger making everyone even America tense.

"I was leaving when I noticed '_' walking up to Alfred, when he pulled the knife I just reacted." He finished in a quiet voice.

Everyone just stared at the nation in disbelief. America didn't bother to look at the nation, he just wanted to get Canada out of there to calm down. It may not look like it but Matthew was a very violent person, even more so than himself. He had learned it the hard way, resulting in his white house being burned to the ground.

"Bro let's go grab a bite to eat since we missed lunch." He said grabbing Canadas arm.

"W-what about the meeting?" His stutter returning, that was a good sign.

"I'm sure that no one minds… Right?" America said casting a look that said 'just try and argue, see what happens.'

"Oh Non, we won't mind. Please go have your lunch~." France said catching the look quickly and shushing England who had missed the look America gave everyone and had started to say something about missing meetings.

"Nein, no one vill care." Germany said his hand still resting on the shoulder of the nation sitting in the chair so they wouldn't run off.

"Ok! Let's go mattie! I'm hungry and need some burgers!" Alfred immediately yelled making everyone jump.

They watched as America dragged a complaining Canadian out the door. They stood there for a minute before turning to the nation in the chair.

"Mon cher petit imbécile, vous n'avez vraiment pas envie de faire chier mon petit Canada." France said in a hushed tone.

(translation:" my dear little imbecile, you really don't want to piss off my little Canada" if it's not right blame google translator.)

And with that everyone turned to go leaving the nation looking more frightened than ever.

"Oh and if I find out you try to pull another stunt like you just did it is not only Canada that you will have to worry about." England said in a harsh whisper.

'_' sat there and stared at the wall… "What the hell just happened…who the hell was that guy with the knife?" the nation thought to himself.

* * *

 

Matthew sat with Alfred as he shoved burger after burger into his mouth.

"Hey Al… I'm sorry I freaked out like that." He said in his usual quiet voice.

"Don't worry about it, in fact I should be thanking you bro! Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't been there!" said in his normal 'Hero' voice

"Yeah well it wouldn't have happened if people could see me, he wouldn't have even tried if he knew I was there."

"Hey...he would have just tried at a different time, one where you wouldn't have been there to save me…you know… sometimes it's good to be invisible… I mean did you see that guys face? HA it looked like he thought he was attacked by a ghost!" Alfred said busting out with laughter.

Matthew thought about it and realized something… for once Alfred was right… sometimes being invisible was a good thing.

He smiled and watched America shove more burgers into his mouth while trying to talk to him about a new anime he had seen or about a new scary movie that was coming out.

"Yeah, sometimes being invisible was a good thing." He thought to himself.


	2. Finding a name and and finding love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it has a bit of random PruCan in this chapter, i wanted to add it for reasons. {no reason really}

**XxXUnnamedBadguy'sPOVXxX**

'_' sat at the table in the meeting room watching the nations file in one by one. He looked around searching the room for that one nation that had made him look like a fool the week before.

" _No one makes me look like a fool and gets away with it, I'll make him pay."_

But first he had to figure out who that other nation was. It looked like everyone was there but he still didn't see the nation he was looking for.

" _Where the hell is he?"_

Looking angrily around he spotted America who had started talking and noticed the empty seat next to him.

" _That has to be his chair, but where is he?"_

Just then the meeting room door opened and the missing nation walked in wearing goggles on his blond head and dressed in Khaki pants and a large winter coat holding what looked like a stuffed animal, but turned out to be living when it looked up at the blond nation and asked "who" the late nation ignored him.

"Sorry I'm late Kuma ate my shoes when I told him he had to wait to eat, and then I needed coffee, and traffic was bad..." The nation whispered mostly to himself from behind a white polar bear cub he held to his chest.

The other nations didn't even glance at the door, nor did they acknowledge he was even late and not dressed appropriately for the meeting.

" _It's like no one sees him."_

'_' watched as the other walked over to his seat. After he sat down the only one who seemed to sense he was there was America who only glanced in his direction and grinned.

**XxXCreepyStalkerTimeXxX**

After the meeting '_' walked over and glanced at the table to read the name tag of the nation that had come late.

"Canada." '_' said to himself.

"How is it that no one ever notices a strong nation like you, well at least no one will get in the way." '_' laughed that hinted at violence.

"I have plans for you my little Canadian." '_' Grinned and walked out of the room.

* * *

 

Canada walked down the path behind his house that leads to a small privet pond. All day he had felt some one watching him and being that he is hardly ever noticed made that feeling very noticeable. He had tried to ignore it but it wouldn't go away, even after he had gotten home. So now he headed down to the pond to try and get the feeling to go away and to clear his mind. He had been feeling down sense the incident a week before at the last world meeting when he had attacked '_' for trying to attack his brother with a knife.

After he had gotten home from burgers with Alfred he had started to feel regret and a little ashamed of himself for acting like that, nations shouldn't hold knives to other nation's necks, even if that other nation was threatening your brother with a knife. Alfred had said that he had done nothing wrong and that he should be proud of himself for protecting him.

Matthew sighed and tossed a rock into the pond thinking about how the other nations had acted towards him after what they had seen. Some of them recognized him now barely only to look at him with suspicion, and he could tell others were a little afraid of him. He didn't want to be noticed out of fear or suspicion. Now that he thought about it he didn't even know if he wanted to be noticed at all, not if this feeling of being watched continued. It was uncomfortable.

Matthew thoughts were broken by the sound of pounding feet coming from the direction of the house. He turned to head back only to have someone collide with him knocking him backwards into the pond.

"Kseseseses... birdie this isn't the time for a swim." A raspy voice said to him. Matthew looked up to meet the shining red eyes of Gilbert who stood above him grinning like a fool.

"G-Gilbert w-what the hell!" Matthew sputtered angrily at him trying to stand up only to slip and fall back into the pond.

Prussia held his hand out to help Matthew from the pond, Matthew looked at the hand with distrust.

"Aww… birdie don't be like that I'm sorry… really I didn't mean to do it."

Matthew sighed and grabbed his and was pulled up out of pond.

"Oh g-great t-there's a b-breeze." Canada said between his chattering teeth he started to shiver, he regretted leaving his coat inside.

Prussia looked him over before getting a sly grin that screamed 'Vital Region invading'

"Kseseseses… Come on birdie you need to get those off or you'll freeze." He advanced on the Canadian.

"O-oh no y-you don't." Matthew turned to run from the Prussian but stopped when he got the feeling that someone other than the vial region invading Prussia was watching him. This gave Prussia enough time to grab the bottom of Canada's shirt and yanked it up exposing Canada's chest.

"G-Gilbert w-what a-are you d-doing?" Matthew squeaked out trying to pull his shirt down only to be stopped by the Prussians free hand grabbing his hand. All thoughts of someone else watching him vanished from his mind.

"Birdie~ your all wet… we can't have you catching a cold~." He said in a sing-song tone while the hand that had been holding the Canadians roamed Matthew's chest making him shiver from more than just the cold.

"P-Prussia s-stop it!" his face turning a lovely shade of pink, he tried to wiggle out of the hand that held his shirt and the one now tracing his dripping abs. Deciding that the only way to get away was to take off his already half off shirt and run for it. Canada ducked down sliding his arms out of the sleeves, leaving Prussia holding nothing but a shirt. 

Gilbert had dropped the shirt almost immediately after Canada had slipped out of it and had moved quickly before his chance slipped away and his shy little birdie acted out his plan of flying for the hills.

Before Matthew could run for it he found himself being backed up into a tree by a quickly advancing Gilbert.

"G-gilbert I d-don't have t-time to fight w-with you." he whined as his back hit the tree.

"Then why fight me?" Gilbert asked one hand going back to roam his pale wet chest, his fingers tracing every line and scar. While the other hand moved slowly to the hem of the Canadians pants.

"G-Gil… what a-are you d-doing?" Canada said through the fog that had settled in his brain after that Prussian had started his exploration of the Canadian's chest.

"Warming you up meine tropfende Blume ***** , you look like your cold." Prussia grinned and his finger snagged the front of Canada's khakis and popped the button just as another breeze rolled through. The Canadian gasped and the cold air hit him, goose bumps traveled up his body making him shiver the curl on his head bobbed at the movement, catching the attention of Gilbert. He reached up and grabbed the curl, Canada gasped and let loose a small moan his face became a deep shade of red.

"G-GILBERT D-DON'T TOU – G-Gilbert…" Canada's protest turned into a moan making him blush harder when Prussia began to twirl the curl around his finger. Hearing Canada moan his name made Gilbert smirk and he also started to blush an idea popped into his head.

"G-G-Gilbert please…" Matthew moaned.

"Please what? You know I always wondered what this curl did…. I think I like the answer." He whispered into Canada's ear. The hot breath against his ear made him shiver against Prussia's body.

Another twirl of the curl had Canada's legs turning to jelly as they buckled out from under him. Prussia caught him and pinned him to the tree with his leg between Matthews to support him.

"D-did y-you p-push me into t-the p-pond j-just so you c-could m-molest me and my c-curl?" he managed to stammer out between panting.

Gilbert stared down at the blushing, shivering, moaning Canadian that he had pinned to the tree and grinned.

"The awesome me wouldn't dare push you into a pond just so I could do something like that meine kleinen sexy Kanada*~" He sang the last part making Canada blush even harder (yes it's was still possible)

"T-then w-why am I all w-wet?"

"Kseseseseses… well I thought it was from all this." Prussia said and pulled on Canada's curl making him groan.  **  
**

"P-Prussia we're outside p-please stop…"

"Oh so if we we're inside you wouldn't care." Prussia leaned down to bite down on the lobe of the Canadian's ear, he removed his hand from Matthew's chest to run it through his hair.

"Ich liebe dich *****  Birdie…" Gilbert whispered. The feeling of the confession felt like a huge weight lifted from him.

Canada gasped "D-do you really mean that?"

"Umm ja… or I wouldn't have said it… I have wanted to tell you that for a while."

"G-Gilbert I…" Canada's eyes went wide. "Gilbert look out!"

Gilbert spun around only to have a fist smash him in the face. He stumbled sideways and landed on his ass. He looked up to meet the eyes of a stunned Canadian, he looked stunned and a little angry. Canada reached down to help him up only to be grabbed from behind and have a knife raised to his throat. The attacker grabbed Matthews hair and jerked him backwards against him.

"Hey arschloch *****  let him go!" Gilbert started to stand up only to freeze when the attacker pressed the blade of the knife harder into Matthew's throat.

"W-who are you, what do you want?" Canada asked with anger in his voice. Instead of answering the attacker just used the hand that had been holding the Canadian's hair to grab a rag from his pocket and held it to his face, a minute later Matthew's world went black.

Prussia had only had a moment to comprehend what had just happened before a booted foot connected with his face, and his world too went black.


	3. Showing Interest and Bad feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the bad guys point of view from the last chapter, I wanted to add this so things would be easier to understand.

It had been harder to get the invisible nations personal files than he had first thought it would be. It seemed that the only ones that truly forgot the quiet nation were the other nations themselves. This made getting and out with no one caring or noticing not an option, the only other one was to use the rag he had in his pocket for later. Before he had left the home he had bought in Canada he had grabbed a rag and covered it in chloroform to use when he had the blonde nation to himself later.

He walked inside the building and up to the front desk.

"I would like the files for the personification of Canada please." He asked expecting the lady behind the desk to ask who that was, he was shocked when she told him that he didn't have the clearance to do so. So instead of arguing with her he jumped the counter and shoved the rag to her face.

He used the rag ten more times before he found the room he was looking for. The only thing keeping him from entering that room was a keypad; his solution was to rip it out of the wall.

As he looked through the file he was very shocked at the young man's battle record. *****

" _This kid's a beast; he has more of a violent side than America… My plans going to work better than I thought."_ ******

" _I can finally get rid of Alfred once and for all and I can use his own brother to do it for me."_

'_' left the room carrying the files under his arm as he headed to the security room to grab the video from today.

" _No one is going to find out who started this till it is too late to do anything."_

Smiling to himself he left the building and headed to his car.

" _This is going to be fun."_

It didn't take him long to find the young Canadian's town house out in the woods, the white pillared building stood out like a polar bear in someone's living room would. _(See what I did there XD)_

He parked the car a mile away and hiked towards the house, as he got closer he saw that the home's owner was already home and decided to hide in the bushes outside the kitchen window. ( _you know because everyone in Hetalia hides in bushes_ )

He watched through the window as Canada made him and his polar bear pancakes and then drown them in maple syrup. He watched the Canadian clean up the sticky paw prints leading from an up turned plate on the floor and stop in the middle of the floor where the bears owner had picked him up and taken him to the sink.

After the sticky mess was cleaned up the Canadian pulled on his shoes and walked out the door. '_' was about to follow him when there was a noise from the front of the house.

" _Shit someone else is here… who the fuck can that be, no one even notices this stupid nation."_

His inner rant was cut off suddenly.

"Birdie where are yooouuu~?"

" _It's Prussia... oh fucking great."_

"Who?"

'_' froze thinking the question was being directed at him.

"Oh Kumajiro, you seen your master?"

'_' let out a sigh of relief, when he realized it was the polar bear and that it was talking to Prussia and not him.

"Who?"

"*Sigh*… the person that feeds you." Prussia answered using the Canadian's usual answer to that question.

"Oh… the pond…"

"Thanks little guy, the awesome me is gonna leave Gilbird with you for a bit." After placing Gilbird on the bears head he jogged away with his "I'm-up-to-no-good" smirk.

"Weirdo…" the bear muttered and walked through the doggy door that he had come out of when Prussia showed up.

'_' carefully moved out from behind the bush and started down toward the path both the Canadian and Prussia had taken.

* * *

 

After he had knocked the ex-nation unconscious he had picked up the sleeping Canadian and made his way towards his car, when he got there he threw the Canadian in the backseat. He smiled to himself when he remembered the note he left with the bleeding Prussian, he would have left the note in the house but the bear was still there and according to the file he had stolen he really didn't want to get near that bear… ever.

"Soon Alfred F. Jones you are going to regret what you did and your brother here is going to help me." '_' said out loud as he got in the car, with one last look at the sleeping nation in the back seat he took off down the road and towards the his new house.

" _Yes, my plan is going smoothly indeed."_

**XxX Somewhere in America XxX**

Somewhere in the city on a random street on a random street corner in a small fast food place a hamburger munching American got a bad feeling in his stomach, most people would say he had eaten to many burgers but this feeling he had only gotten a few times before, this feeling concerned a certain Canadian brother. ********

" _I think it's a good time for me to go check on my little bro… because I'm the hero"_  The American thought as he ate another burger and stood up to leave for his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for your retardedly long A/N:
> 
> Time to tell you what the '*' is for, I'm going to explain some things…
> 
> Most of this is head-canon.
> 
> *(I didn't know what else to call it besides file, because you know their nations so there wouldn't be a record of some-sort in real life about a nation personifications whole life but this is the Hetalia universe so I can imagine there being one so when they get a new leader or whatever, it would help explain things for that person, work with me here people)
> 
> **(I have no idea if this is true or not, I didn't want to do research, I'm lazy like that, get over it. And I also think that yeah Matthew's fighting skill is better than Alfreds, I don't really know country wise because America has the bigger/stronger (? Whatever) army… that's all I really know, i am politically aware {who cares}...just not towards army like things)
> 
> ***(Just a Hetalia joke… because as most of you know... they hide in bushes.. a lot)
> 
> ****( Ok Alfred gets a feeling every time there is something seriously wrong with Matthew {not his country just him} and the same can be said for Matthew but only he feels it stronger than Alfred because… because… idk because he does… I'll think of a reason later… it's kinda like twin telepathy i guess only without talking to each other... because that would be torture for poor Matthew.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to warn you beforehand… there is a lot of scene changing in this chapter and the next between Alfred and Matthew, sorry if I make it confusing I tried not to, but you never know.

Matthew woke to a horrible headache starting behind his right eye. He opened his eyes to find that his glasses were missing and he was in a strange room. Sitting up he grabbed his head in pain as he took a look around he noticed that there were very few pieces of furniture in the metal room a table two chairs and a bed.

"Where am I?" He wondered to himself. Through blurry vision he started looking around for a clock to see how long he had been asleep he noticed that not only was there no clock but there were no windows. Moving to get off the bed he noticed he had no shirt on. Looking down at himself a blush rose to his cheeks.

"This is not what I passed out in." He grumbled as he realized(much to his embarrassment) that someone had also changed his underwear, he was now wearing what looked like pants you would get when you went to a hospital and a pair of plain white boxers as opposed to the one's with little pancakes {a gift from Alfred} he last remembered wearing.

"What the maple-fuck is going on eh?" He shouted angrily; a clinking noise caught his attention as he noticed the shackle attached to his ankle. Standing up he started towards what he assumed was a door only to find that the shackle didn't reach that far.

Cursing in a low voice he didn't hear the door that opened behind him till a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"You should sit down Mr. Williams; we need to have a little talk." '_' said from behind him causing him to jump slightly and spin around. Blurry vision or not he could tell who the other was.

"Fuck you, you bastard I'm not doing anything until you tell me what's going on here eh!" Matthew yelled at the man.

"The sooner you take a seat the sooner I can explain things to you." '_' said calmly as he took his own seat at the table. Matthew glared at him and debated whether to listen to him and sit down or jump him across the table and punch the small smile off his face. Finally he decided to just comply with the man and see what he wanted from him before he started hitting him. Still glaring Matthew sat down across from '_'.

'_''s smile widened before he reached under the table to press a small button Matthew eyed him suspiciously, '_' gave a disarming shrug.

"I figured you might be hungry after sleeping so long so I just called you up some breakfast."

"Breakfast, How long was I asleep?"

"12 hours give or take."

"Holy shit what the hell did you use on me?!"

"Just some chloroform." '_' stated.

"You know that can kill people right?"

"You're a nation you can't die from a little chloroform."

"It's not me I'm worried about, who else did you use it on?!"

"Just some people in your records building, but don't worry I made sure they were breathing when I finished my business there."

"Why were you there in the first place?" Matthew growled.

"You know I'm surprised no one remembers you." '_' said ignoring the question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I read your records and they surprised me, who knew such a peaceful nation could turn into such a monster." '_' grinned. Matthews's body suddenly felt cold and fear started to bubble in his stomach.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked again.

Before the other could answer the door that appeared to have no knob opened and trays were carried in and placed on the table by seemingly faceless men.

"Why are they wearing masks?" he asked.

"So you don't see their faces." '_' answered like it was normal.

"What do you want from me?" Matthew asked slightly fearing the question but needing to ask it all the same.

"My dear Matthew you have such great power yet you hide it from the world, I want to use that hidden power for something that will benefit me and hopefully all of humanity in the end."

"What's that?" he asked as '_' got up and walked to the door. Without turning around the other replied.

"Very soon you're going to help me kill a world super power, you can ether help me by choice or you can make things difficult for yourself… in the end though you will be helping me whether you wanted to or not." With that he walked out, the door sliding shut behind him leaving a speechless Matthew.

" _W-What what did he mean kill a world super power does he honestly think I'll help kill my own brother?!"_  his mind starting to panic as he stared at the door.

**XxX Meanwhile with said super power XxX**

Alfred was frustrated; he had tried to call his twin the whole 55 minute flight to Ottawa. During that time he had gone through numerous emotions ranging from worried to angry as he started to feel a strong feeling of panic and fear from his brother.

" _Mattie what's wrong?"_ Alfred thought to himself somewhat hoping his brother could hear him through their bond but knowing he couldn't. When the plane finally touched down he all but ran to the exit of his private plane. He pulled out his phone to call the company that handed out the nation's rental cars, but before he could find their number in his contacts the phone rang startling him into almost dropping his phone, without looking he answered.

"What!" he yelled without thinking.

"Don't vhat me jones." A very German accented voice spat back.

"I don't have time to talk to you Gilbert I have bigger problems to deal with."

"Bigger that your brother being kidnaped?" The venom in his voice was not missed by Alfred.

"God dammit I knew something wasn't right!" He growled and started to walk for the rental place that was just outside the airport.

"Vhat are you talking about Alfred?" Gilbert slurred on the other end of the line.

"I'll explain when I get there just tell me what happened."

I don't know he knocked me out."

"Matthew knocked you out?" Alfred asked in disbelief.

"No you dummkopf, the man who attacked us." Alfred could almost hear the albino roll his eyes through the phone.

"Some random guy showed up and took him is that what your telling me?"

"Ja, ve vere just… hanging out… vhen some dude hit me and knocked out birdie the he had the balls to kick me in the face." He slurred angrily.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Alfred asks just noticing the slight slur and deciding to ignore the weird pause from Gilbert when he said him and Mattie were just 'hanging out'.

"That vould be the almost broken jaw." Gilbert replied coldly.

"Gilbert I just landed in Ottawa I'll be there in under an hour, call me if anything else happens."

"Alfred… he left you a note." Gilbert said before he hung up. Alfred stood stunned outside the car rental place, his mind frozen for a moment before he hung up himself. He walked inside to get the keys to the victory red impala his brother had the rental place hold for him when he came to visit.

He got in the car and pulled out his phone again the mantra 'keep calm' running through his head as he waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"What git?" An irritated voice sounded.

"Arthur you need to come over to Matthew's house… something bad has happened."

"What did you do this time Alfred? You better not have lit him on fire again, because I'll help him get you back like last time." Alfred winced at the painful memory.

"What…no… Iggy someone's kidnaped my brother!" He cried into the phone as tears started to form in his eyes he was unable to hold them back any longer. There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Iggy… please say something I-… I'm freaking out dude." He said wiping tears from his eyes.

"What do you mean someone kidnaped Matthew?" An eerily calm England asked.

"Someone has kidnaped mon petit Mathieu?!" Someone (someone who Alfred highly suspected was France) cried out in the background.

"I got a really bad feeling and I decided to go see him but I called and called but he wouldn't answer, then Prussia called me, Iggy please come I don't know how to handle this." He whispered the last part, drying the last of his tears.

"Alright Alfred I'll be there in a couple of hours, hold the fort till I show up."

"I'm coming with you Angleterre, do not think you are leaving me behind here when Mathieu is missing."

"Sod of frog I don't even know how you got in my home or why you're naked at 2 in the afternoon… what the bloody hell is that in your ha- are those handcuffs?!" Alfred heard England panic before he hung up not wanting to hear the rest.

 


	5. Bad omens and even worse Visions

Matthew looked around the room.

Where was he?

His body felt sluggish and his mind felt heavy.

"Are you with us Matthew?"

He knew that voice, it sounded so familiar but he couldn't quite place who it was or why it sent a wave of anger through him. He couldn't really see the man face clearly, he knew his glasses were missing but he couldn't remember why.

He wanted to ask the man but when he went to open his mouth he realized it was already open and a gag was placed in it.

What the hell was going on?

"Matthew we are going to begin the surgery, unfortunately for you, you are going to have to stay awake during the procedure." The blurry man said. This frightened Matthew.

Surgery?!

What was this guy talking about?!

Why did he have to stay awake for it?!

Without warning his body was picked up and turned over leaving him face first on what he now realized was a hospital bed. He was too weak to struggle with his handler so he closed his eyes tightly and prayed to whatever god was out there that it wouldn't be that painful.

Unfortunately for him his prayers weren't answered. As the man cut into the back of his neck his eyes snapped open and he wanted to scream in agony. He could feel them cutting closer and closer to his spine, every jerk, every slice, every snap as muscle and nerves gave way for the cold of the intruding blade.

He knew it wouldn't kill him but at this point he really wished it would, he just wanted the pain to stop, he wanted to scream, he wanted to go home, he wanted his brother to hold him and tell him it was going to be okay that it was just a nightmare, but he could have none of those things instead all he could do was silently scream at tears flowed freely from his eyes.

How he wished he would pass out from the pain but the drugs they were pumping into him denied him even this.

… **w/Alfred…**  


When Alfred pulled up to the small light brown house in the woods he half hoped Matthew would come running out telling him Gilbert had pulled a joke, but like Italy in a fight; it was useless. Instead as he reached the door Gilbert opened it with a frown and a broken nose.

Prussia nodded in the direction of the kitchen before walking off. Alfred entered the small two story home shutting the door behind him before walking towards the kitchen. Once inside Prussia handed him a small envelope with big fancy gold letters that said 'America' before walking off to find more tissue for his still bleeding nose. Alfred stared at the note like it might explode.

"A note… why would that bastard leave me a note if he took Mattie?" He asked rhetorically before opening the envelope; inside was what looked like a fancy birthday card it was white with red vines trailing up the side.

_Mister Jones,_

_You are cordially invited to my once in a life time ball._

_You may bring whomever you wish along seeing as it is not the police or military._

_But be warned that if you refuse to show your dearest brother will suffer quite a harsh punishment._

_It's formal so wear your best suit._

_Sincerely,_

_Your most beloved fan_

_Ps. Remember no weapons of any kind or there will be a price to pay and your brother will pay it for you._

Turning it over there was directions and a date and time stamped on the back.

"That fucking bastard act's like it's a game!" Alfred growled nearly crushing the paper in his hand.

"Stop you're going to need those directions." Prussia suddenly said from behind him making him jump.

"Holy shit bro, don't do that!" Alfred said, for the first time getting a good look at Prussia's face. Grabbing his hand he marched toward the bathroom with Gilbert in tow.

"Vat are you doing?" His accent coming out thinker due to injury and annoyance.

"We have to fix you up man it looks like you were kicked in the face."

"I vas." Gilbert deadpanned.

"Oh yeah…I called England he's bringing France with him so they'll be here in a few hours."

"It's fine, you have more important things on your mind." He said watching Alfred dig under the bathroom sink bringing out gauze and medical tape.

"Vat are you-"

"I have to set it, haven't you ever had a broken nose?" Alfred asked coming to stand in front of him.

"Yes but how can you tell that mine is broken?"

"Well it's really crooked and your face looks like mine that one time Matthew hit a hockey puck at my face, something about payback for a game of catch or whatever." He placed his hands over Gilbert's nose gently putting pressure.

"Tell me when you're ready."

"America I think ve have more important things to think about besides fixing a broken nose." Prussia said a little nervous about the pain, no matter how many he's had over his long life setting them always hurt like a bitch.

"Just work with me here… I need to keep myself from freaking out…" He said whispering the last part to himself but Prussia heard it anyway.

"Alright Alfred I'm ready." He said taking a deep breath and exhaling as Alfred pulled snapping the nose back in alignment. Prussia's eyes watered and he gripped his thigh.

"Fuck I hate that." He said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah me too just be glad it was me and not Mattie he practically ripped my nose off when he did it." He laughed before frowning, the feeling of wanting to just breakdown rolled like waves through his mind.

"Vhat's wrong?"

"I miss him already, funny usually we don't talk for day's but we always know that the other is fine… but now… now I can barely feel him."

"What do you mean you can feel him?" Prussia asked standing up after Alfred was done taping the gauze to his face. Alfred stared at him for a minute before turning to stare at the mirror.

"We're twins…" He said like it should explain everything and to Prussia it sorta did.

"So you… what have something like twin telepathy?" He asked; no hint of sarcasm or disbelief in his voice.

"You could call it that yeah."

"So you can talk to each other in your heads?" He asked feeling a little sorry for Matthew if that was the case.

"Haha not really… we can feel the emotions and sensations of the other, say you hit me and our link was open he would feel it." He explained before turning and heading from the bathroom to wander the house.

"Is that what you meant on the phone?" Prussia asked following after him.

"That's how I knew to come check on him, I was sitting down eating when panic hit me like a… never mind bad analogy…" He trailed off.

"So can you sense what he is feeling right now?"

"Well he seems to be sleeping so not really… I mean one time he called me screaming because I had accidently opened the link while I was… with Russia… and I woke him up… but that was an accident I don't know how to wake him up on my own." He gave a sad laugh before leaning up against the counter in the kitchen where he had wandered.

"He could feel that?" Feeling sorrier for the curly haired nation, yet his mind wandered off to the gutter and ideas started forming in his mind before he brushed them off. ( **It's Prussia what do you expect when he is told something like that?** )

"Fear…"

"What?" Prussia asked his thoughts broken by Alfred's whisper.

"That was the last thing I felt from him… I just want to run out there right now and break down the door to this place." He said picking up the invitation and shaking it.

"There is nothing we can do now, not without a plan and some thought." Prussia said pulling out his phone.

"But he's my bro it's what I'm supposed to do…"

"Not this time, sometimes even hero's need help so don't go running off by yourself, wait till eyebrows and the pervert get here."

"Who are you calling?"

"My brother, someone just kidnapped a nation that can't go unnoticed to the others." He said marching from the room leaving Alfred alone with his thoughts.

" _Who would do this to my poor innocent Mattie, he's quiet, shy and no one ever notices him."_  Frustrated Alfred ran a hand through his hair, pushing off from the counter he headed towards Matthew's bedroom.

He had always liked the way Matthew's house was warm and inviting, even people as cold hearted as Russia could find this house relaxing and peaceful. Pictures and paintings covered the wall most of them pictures of family; one whole wall was just of him and Mattie alone he had never noticed this before. It occurred to him then that he had hardly spent any time here with his brother.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a tugging at his pant leg. Looking down into the face Kumajiro; making sure not to stare at his eyelashes a mistake his brother had made leaving him in a trance like state for almost a week.

"What is it little dude?"

"When is Canada coming home?"

Surprised that the bear managed to remember who his brother was it took America a minute to formulate a response.

"I don't know some villain took him away from us."

"Is that why sausage guy is hurt?" It took Alfred a minute to figure out who 'sasuage' guy was.

"Yeah that's why Gilbert's hurt." He frowned to himself.

"Oh… are we going to find the one who took my Canada?" The bear growled.

"Once I go to this place." He said patting his pocket where he had tucked the invitation. "We'll show him what happens when someone messes with our Mattie, 'cause no one kidnaps our side kick and gets away with it."

… **Hours later…**  


Alfred was in the library looking around (read: snooping) he heard a car pull up. Getting up from the chair where he had been reading a diary from Mattie about WW2, he walked down the hall to the door knowing already who it would be, knowing that his former guardian would be too much of a gentleman to just walk into the house despite the fact that the blond that owned it was missing. When he got to the door Prussia was already there opening it.

"Gilbert my friend who has taken mon fils?!" A very French voice wailed, there was a sudden flash of purple and blond before Gilbert was sitting on the floor with a crying Frenchman clinging to his midsection.

"Francis what the fuck man I already had someone break my face I don't need you to help by breaking my back!" Gilbert yelled from his new spot on the floor. Standing in the doorway still was a very unhappy looking Englishman.

"Alright bloody perverted frog let him up we need to talk." England said marching off to the kitchen to make some tea (and coffee because he knew Alfred would want some) Alfred followed after him.

Once everyone was settled in the kitchen Francis sitting at the table terrified, Arthur pacing the kitchen with an expression of rage on his face. Gilbert told them what happened. (leaving out certain details that would have gotten him maimed)

"So your telling me some madman just waltzed up beat the shit out of you and then what dragged Matthew away?!" Arthur asked slamming his fist down on the table, France flinched and Alfred's face started to look terrified; though France doubted it was from England's outburst.

"Ja, that is what I'm saying, even if it makes me totally unawesome." Prussia shot back at him. ( **Unawesome will be a word if I say it's a word dammit quit autocorrecting it!** )

"You were a nation for queen's sake how could you bloody well not fend off an attacker?!"

France sat at the table ignoring the bickering duo in favor of watching Alfred who had been strangely quiet since they sat down at the table.

The world super powers expression had morphed into one of pure terror. He slumped forward clutching his head muttering something to himself. France couldn't make out what it was over Prussia and England's fighting.

"Shut up both of you!" he shouted at the two, effectively causing their mouths to snap shut as they looked over at France who was now kneeling in front of Alfred's chair.

"Alfred what do you mean make them stop, make who stop, who's being hurt?" France asked once he could make out what the nation was muttering to himself.

"It's Mattie they're tortu- AHH!" He was cut off by another wave of pain that came from his brother one so agonizing it caused him to clutch the back of his neck and scream as his world slowly faded and Matthew's grew brighter and clearer till he was looking with his brothers eyes.

… **w/Mattie…**  


Ripples of pain slowly brought him back to the land of the conscious. He was in his room (or cell…whatever you want to call it) lying on the bed on his stomach, he didn't remember going to sleep though.

"The maple?" he groaned to the waking world as another ripple of pain laced through his spine. He reached back curiously to feel around the back of his neck where the pain was originating from.

"THE FUCK IS THAT?!" He screamed when he felt something cold and metal protruding from his skin. It was only about half an inch long and half an inch wide. He rolled over onto his back and watched as the room spun from his moving too fast.

"How are you feeling?" '_''s voice sounded from the end of the bed with fake concern.

"Fuck you." Matthew spat at him.

"Now now that attitude will get you nowhere." '_' tisked moving around to stand to the left of Matthew.

"What did you do to me?" Matthew growled moving to sit up and squint at the man that held him captive.

"That dear boy is part of a new super-secret project that I have had my scientists working on for the better part of a year… they would have been finished sooner but  _someone_  decided they didn't like the idea even if it was theirs to begin with." '_' seethed before gripping Matthew arm and yanking him up off the bed. It was then that Matthew noticed something very important; the shackle that should be on his ankle was gone, and the room had stopped spinning.

Wasting no time Matthew did something he had felt like doing since he first woke up in this room; He punched '_' in the face catching him off guard. '_' dropped Matthew's arm and stumbled back a good six feet with the force of the punch.

" _The file did tell me to watch out for this one."_

'_' glared at the half blind boy standing in front of him having to squinting at in order to see him without his glasses this apparently didn't stop him from thinking he could beat '_' to a bloody pulp.

"Matthew calm down hitting me is going to get you nothing other than pain." '_' with a growl.

"Screw off prick." Matthew snarled something in had snapped and he was seriously just pissed off.

… **w/Alfred…**  


It had been hours since Alfred passed out in the kitchen screaming in agony, he now lay on the couch staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"Alfred…. Do you want to tell us what happened?" England asked slowly from his favorite rusted red colored chair in Matthew's sitting room. He was sipping tea quietly watching the boy along with Prussia and France who were seated on the tan love seat.

Alfred's eyes flicked over to look at England before flicking back to the ceiling. Arthur sighed.

"You said they were torturing him… what did you mean by that, and why did you start screaming?" France prompted.

"They were cutting into him… into his neck…they-… they wouldn't let him pass out… he was awake the whole time Francis… while they cut into his neck… and I felt… I felt it with him that's how bad the pain was." He whispered, it was strange that none of the others liked it when he was this quiet.

"What do you mean I thought you said if I just punched you he would feel it, what the difference?" Gilbert asked.

" _He_  would feel it if you punched me, but if it was the other way around and you punched him… I might feel a little off but that's about it." He paused, eyes drawn to the collection of pictures on the wall. "He's always been more sensitive when it came to the link, I never understood why but I think it has something to do with being in touch with nature or some shit like that… or maybe it's just the way he is that causes it to be like that"

"I knew it!" Arthur exclaimed making the other three look over at him.

"Knew what?" France asked raising and elegant eyebrow.

"About the connection, at least I had always suspected it was there…" He trailed off blushing at his own outburst.

"Uhg… fuck." Alfred groaned holding his head.

"What is it now, please do not tell me its torture! oh mon dieu c'est la torture!" Francis cried. (oh my god it's torture)

"No I think he just woke up dizzy…" He trailed off as he was again pulled into his brother's mind.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" Arthur asked.

"Uhh… yeah… he's kinda freaking out about something on his neck I can't tell what it is though…tattoo maybe…" He paused to take a deep breath calming himself so he could continue. "That man's there again…"

"What man?" Arthur asked worried.

"The one from the surgery… the one that is making him angry… that fucking bastard how dare he manhandle Mattie like that!" Alfred growled before suddenly grinning.

"HAHAHAHAHA that's right Mattie use your crazy polar bear rage!" He busted out laughing.

"What?" Prussia asked confused.

"M-Matt just sucker punched him in the face!"

Prussia started to laugh, England snickered and France looked slightly horrified at the whole situation.

Suddenly Alfred sat up straight his eye's wide as a strangled sound escaped him.

"Alfred?!" Arthur called out worriedly.

"Oh god no anything but that, please please please please-"

"ALFRED!" Arthur shouted coming to stand in front of him. Alfredd looked up at him with wide tear filled eyes.

"I didn't mean to I'm sorry it was never supposed to be created." He whispered before he bolted for the bathroom; leaving the other three to stare after in in shock and confusion.

"What was he talking about?" Prussia asked.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out." France said standing from the couch to march after Alfred.

… **w/Mattie…**  


After a brief struggle in which Matthew had broken '_' nose and a few fingers '_' had wrestled him to the floor, and was now sitting on his chest one hand holding Matthew's hands above his head while the other held a black metal collar.

"Meet 'The N.A.C.C'." '_' said before snapping the metal collar around his neck. As it connected to the metal rod in the back of Matthew's neck an electric shock jolted down his spine causing white spots in his already blurry vision. He gave a strangled cry and tried to jerk away.

"You now belong to me." '_' said with a feral grin caressing Matthew's face before standing. "There is a suit on the bed for you to change into along with your glasses." He said walking from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now most of you should understand why America was really quiet in chapter 1… he could feel Canada's anger rolling off him in waves in turn making America angry… so America was trying to control his anger for his brothers sake because if both of them had gotten angry then… well then un named bad guy would be dead… or maybe just a few years in a hospital… in a coma…
> 
> Also if you think about it then during the war of 1812, when they lit each other on fire they would have felt it too… at the time though I don't think they cared.


	6. Things Created that should have been left unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon: Canada is really a lot of nature, so I figure the way Mattie would fight would sometimes be wild and brutal… almost animal like in a way… or if pushed enough he'd go berserker style: 'knife through the gut yet still fighting and feeling no pain.' Kinda like that ya'know.
> 
> Also: Nation Action Control Collar N.A.C.C (so unimaginative I know)

France barged into the bathroom startling Alfred who was trying to dry tears from his eyes.

"Why are you sorry Alfred, if we are going to help your brother we need to know."

"I- … I did something I'm not proud of but I fixed it…or at least… I thought I did… but somehow he… he still made it." He whispered a deep feeling of shame was eating at his mind.

"What was it, and why are you suddenly scared of it?" France pressed wanting answers and wanting them  _now_  he was sick of waiting around.

"Two years ago I was really pissed at someone … so I made a joke about making a device to control other nations actions… it was a joke I never meant any harm but… but '_' took it seriously."

"Alfred why is that your fault?" France asked confused.

"Because I gave him the idea, I even had hints that he was working on it but I ignored them until it was too late."

"You said you fixed it oui, so how was it too late?"

"By the time I listened he had already been in the testing phase, I blew up his operation… literally… but he seems to have built it again."

"How do you know he built it again Alfred?" France asked, though he was afraid of the answer he needed to know.

"He put it on Mattie, they weren't torturing him Francis they were installing the fucking collar!" Alfred snarled gripping the edge of the bathroom counter hard enough to crack it.

"Alfred I know you're angry, I'm angry too but you need to calm down so we can think of a plan to get Matthew back." France said evenly taking Alfred's hand and prying it away from the counter.

"Francis…Mattie's gonna be alright… right?" Alfred asked in an almost inaudible voice.

"He's a strong boy Alfred I'm positive he'll be fine."

* * *

… **w/Mattie…**  


He watched helplessly as the room filled with armed henchmen all getting ready to kill his brother.

After getting dressed and happily placing his glasses back in their rightful spot guards had stormed the room and dragged him out. He didn't put up much of a fight seeing as the collar shocked him every time he even started to do something that '_' didn't want him to.

He was currently sitting down hand cuffed to a chair awaiting his brother's arrival. He had hoped that his brother had somehow remained oblivious to his plight but the way '_' was strutting around told Matthew that his brother knew and was most likely on the warpath.

"I can't wait for tonight~" '_' said like a giddy child on Christmas morning waiting to open his presents. He was seated next to Matthew on a large throne. Matthew glared at him.

"You're never going to win!" He hissed causing '_''s attention to snap to him.

"You should not talk like that to me, I can control you, remember your mine now." '_' said grinning and patting Matthew's head. Matthew jerks away from the touch.

"You should feel honored; you're the first to join my special little group."

"I didn't join you, your holding me _hostage_!" Matthew spat the word at him.

"Details shmetails it doesn't matter." '_' said pleasantly watching the men on the ballroom floor get into position.

"I'm not going to do it." Matthew whispers to him harshly. '_' turns a glare on him with cold piercing eyes.

"Do what?" He asks coldly.

"I'm not going to kill him, you can't make me." Matthew growls still refusing to look at him.

"You will do what I want you to do Canada." '_' says evenly and Matthew could hear the undertone threat that promises pain and blood.

… **Later…**  


"This is the place?" England asked Alfred as they walked up the path towards the large white building.

"Yeah, that's what the directions said."

"What is it?" Gilbert asked.

"Opera house, theater, dance hall… I have no clue." Alfred muttered stuffing his hands into his suit coat pockets.

"Alright you two remember the plan, Alfred and I will go in through the front door you and France head through the back."

The others nodded and France started for the back of the building.

"My brother is bringing backup." Gilbert muttered low enough for only Alfred to hear before turning and jogging after France.

"Right let's head in shall we?" England asked standing near the front doors. Alfred took one last look around the large open grounds, the trees dying and their leaves fluttering around in the wind. It would have been beautiful under different circumstances. Alfred turned from the trees and entered the building determined that no matter what he would get Matthew out of this place and back home.

Upon entering the building the first thing they are greeted with is masked men.

"Masquerade?" Arthur queried looking around the room. No one gave him an answer.

"Please follow me." One of the masked men informed them before turning and making his way through the crowed. As they followed it didn't go unnoticed the way the men were strategically spread out across the ball room.

"Welcome!" '_' voice range out across the room calling the blonds attentions to the front of the room. '_' sat in a tall golden throne looking extremely smug. Next to him Matthew sat tensed and looking nauseous in a slightly smaller throne. Arthur felt Alfred tense up and growl.

"I'm glad you took my threat seriously, no weapons, no police, this is going to be an interesting game don't you think Matthew?" '_' giggled and clapped his hands together. Matthew doesn't say anything just continues to glare at him.

"Can't you be more like your brother he follows the rules." '_' sighs and this makes Matthew smirk.

"Usually it's the other way around." Alfred says walking slowly toward the throne, Arthur trailing behind him.

"Oh I've read all about that, but never mind that now let us dance." '_' snaps his fingers and music starts to play. Men are there again dragging Matthew from the chair and towards his brother. Alfred pulled him from the men's hands and crushed him in a hug.

"Mattie I'm so sorry it's all my fault you got caught up in this mess but I promise I'm gonna fix it, I'll get you out of here." Alfred whispered in his ear. Matthew shakes his head and starts to cry.

"Alfie… please go." He whispers back his voice full of pain and agony. Alfred looks horrified.

"What, Mattie I'm not leaving here without you."

"Al he's going to make me kill you!" Matthew whispers harshly clinging to his brother like a life line.

"It's okay Matt I'm gonna figure it out."

"No it's not okay!" Matthew snaps shoving his brother away from him and clutching his head.

"Matthew?"

"I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU ALFRED!" He shrieks backing away from his brother he turns on his heel and takes off across the floor and out the double doors. Alfred stands there shocked before someone is shoving him forward.

"Go grab him stupid wanker!" Arthur reprimands and starts for the door, but the men around them suddenly pull guns.

"Fuck." Alfred hisses before realizing that they are all aiming for Arthur.

"Go Alfred."

"But England-"

"I haven't been around this long and not learned how to fight odds like this." Arthur whispers shoving Alfred forward again, Alfred nods and takes off after Matthew.

"Aren't you going after them?" Arthur asks '_' who is still seated in his chair.

"No, I already know the outcome, I also have it recording."

"You're a bloody bastard." Arthur spits.

* * *

… **OOO…**  


Matthew was standing so very still staring out the large window overlooking the forest. He didn't seem to hear when Alfred bust through the doors of the large empty room.

"Matthew?" Alfred whispered walking over slowly. Matthew turned and Alfred sees the tears and the blank look in his brother's eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked slowly Matthew didn't answer, didn't move, didn't blink, nothing not even a twitch. Alfred walked over and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Mattie-"

There was an instant of shock, and a slight feeling of betrayal, then pain. Alfred looked down and realized that Matthew, his brother, was holding a knife hilt in his hand, and the blade was buried in Alfred's shoulder. He jerked back shocked and horrified and the knife slid out.

"Matthew, what the hell?!" his voice high and rough from shock and pain.

"Your brother is no longer there Mister Jones." '_' voice came from speakers in the ceiling.

"Why are you doing this!?" Alfred cried holding his wounded shoulder staring at the knife still clutched in Matthew's hands.

"Because I can, because it's a wonderful idea and in the end I'm positive that there will be world peace." '_' laughed

"How will killing me bring world peace?!"

"Because you are the land of the free, we can't have that around anymore." He sounded serious.

"You're insane, you just want to control the world, that's why you started with Canada because no one noticed till it was too late, because he's my brother and stronger than most nations."

"Very clever of you, I needed his strength to use against you, unfortunately I grow tired of this conversation, Matthew be a dear and kill our guest." The sound of a click and Matthew was lunging at him.

"MATTHEW STOP THIS ISN'T YOU!" Alfred yelled dodging out of the way of the oncoming knife. Matthew ignored him and continued to swing at him. Alfred stumbled back into the wall, realizing he was cornered he did the only thing he could. As Matthew lunged for him Alfred swung his fist he hit him in the chest knocking Matthew away from him and out the window. Alfred watched in muted horror as Matthew disappeared from sight and glass rained down.

"FUCK!" He had lost control of his strength just for that split second in desperation. Running to the window he saw Matthew smiling up at him coldly, blood ran down his face from a cut Alfred couldn't see. Matthew turned and ran into the woods.

"Go get him Alfred." '_' voice cut through the silence taunting and childish. Growling Alfred jumped from the window and started to chase after Matthew.

* * *

How long had they been playing this game?

How long ago had it been since he tackled Matthew out of that tree breaking one of Matthew's ribs?

The light in the sky was dying and the air was becoming cold with winter chill.

Alfred had small cuts and scratches across his body. He didn't mind his injury's it was his brother's he was worried about. He had hit the nation hard a couple of times, hard enough to break bones.

Panting hard he checked around the tree he was leaning against, next to a river. There was no sign of Matthew, at this point Alfred just wanted to subdue his brother long enough to knock him out he could figure the rest out later. He knew he could beat his brother in a fight hand to hand, but what he forgot was that Matthew was the master of stealth and it could take day's to find him out in woods like this, that's only if he stayed in one spot.

'God Mattie, where are you?' he wondered in his head, he didn't dare make any noise out loud incase his brother was nearby. An idea struck him, he could feel his brother and his brother could feel him no matter where they were or what they were doing.

'MATTHEW!' He screamed in his head adding to it the feeling of desperation and sadness. There was as sudden sapping of branches and Matthew plummeted from a tree a few feet away from Alfred.

"How had he gotten that close!?" He stopped thinking about that the moment he heard the splash of a body hitting the water.

"Matthew!" Running towards the river he jumped in after his brother. Matthew sprung up just as Alfred reached him grabbing onto his suit collar he pushed Alfred over and under straddling his chest in order to drown him. Alfred jerked and struggled but his body was exhausted and quickly becoming sluggish. He had to try and reach him one last time before he ended up drown in a river.

'MATTHEW!" images this time; images of moments they shared. He felt Matthew still for a split second long enough for Alfred to struggle up and gasp for a new lung full of air. Matthew jerked and once again pushed Alfred's head under the water.

'MATTHEW PLEASE!' Alfred screamed in his mind one last time as he slowly drifted from consciousness.

* * *

 

Pain, desperation, someone calling his name, and he was falling from the tree.

Someone was calling for him again, images, confusing images, him and Alfred at the beach, getting sunburns, playing in the snow, drinking hot chocolate; he was in the river sitting on someone.

'MATTHEW PLEASE!' His brother's voice rang and echoed through his head. His vision cleared just in time for him to see Alfred stop moving. Eye wide he scrambled off his brother's chest and dragged him from the river.

"Please don't die!" Matthew cried kneeling down next to his brother's body in the mud. He leaned down and put his ear to Alfred's mouth, he neither felt nor heard any breath coming from his brother.

"Oh god no, I-I can fix this." Matthew muttered to himself placing his hands on Alfred's chest he pumped down on it.

"1-2-3." Bending over tilting Alfred's head back and breathing into him, this continued on for another minute before he finally got a response. Jerking up Alfred vomited water into his chest. Confused and disoriented, without looking he scrambled away from the warm body he felt next to him he couldn't quite remember why though.

Matthew felt his heart break as he watched Alfred move away from him. He didn't know what he did but he could feel the broken rib in his own chest. His body hurt and he had a horrible headache.

"A-Alfred." The quiet voice behind him froze him, turning he saw Matthew standing hands clutched to his chest.

"Mattie?" Alfred asked disbelieving, he took a step forward but Matthew shook his head and took a step back.

"Mattie it's okay."

"N-no i-it's not Alfred so s-stop saying it is!" Matthew snapped, or tried to but he was stuttering again. Alfred took the stuttering as a good sign. Alfred held his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Matthew, calm down its okay because I'm living and you're living and that's all that matters right now." Alfred said his voice hoarse. Matthew shook his head again.

"No Alfred I can feel it trying to take over again, he isn't going to let me stop!" He sobbed; reaching back behind his head he took hold of the collar.

"Matthew what are you doing?" Alfred asked nervously not liking the sad yet determined look on his brother's face.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore; I don't want to be part of his sick plan." Matthew whispered gripping the collar, taking a deep breath he tore it in apart wide enough to pull it from his neck he then yanked it out of his body.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed in agonizing pain before he collapsed twitching and gasping for air, the black metal collar clutched in his hand blood dripping from the connector that he ripped from his spine.

"MATTHEW!" Alfred's heart skipped a beat as panic hit him; he rushed over to his brother's side.

"Matthew Williams dammit, I'm supposed to be the impulsive idiot not you!" he picked up his brothers twitching body.

"S-sorry…" Matthew struggled to say.

"Don't you dare apologize!" Alfred snapped at him, but not out of anger, he was scared.

"Al…I d-don't f-feel g-good…" Matthew groaned quietly, his voice almost inaudible.

"Just hold on 'kay, I'll get you to a hospital." He really hoped Arthur had been able to handle himself. Looking down at the nation cradled in his arms he felt anger bubble up inside him. Anger at the nation that would do this to his brother, anger that his brother felt like it was his fault.

"Al…" Matthew quiet voice broke his thoughts.

"Yeah Matt?"

"I w-want m-maple s-syrup." Alfred didn't stop in his hurried pace, but he did spare a horrified glance down at his pale brother.

"… yup you're delirious." This fact didn't help his mood or his worry.

"Just g-get m-me my syrup h-hamburger m-man."


	7. Forgiveness and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is here.

When he woke up Alfred was sitting in the chair next to the hospital bed wide awake and staring at him. Matthew didn't even flinch, he had been in this situation before, with Alfred standing and watching him till he woke up, he had found it creepy but now he tends to ignore it.

"Mattie?" his brother whispers still hoarse from nearly drowning.

"Yeah Al?" He feels guilty when he hears it.

"It's not your fault." He says because it's Matthew and he knows what's running through his head.

"I still feel bad that I tried to drown you." He says honestly.

"It wasn't really you though, and I already forgave you even though it wasn't your fault."

"It was my body Alfred that's just as bad."

"…"

"…"

"… sorry I broke your rib." Alfred whispers, and Matthew laughs.

"It's okay Alfie I forgive you."

When Alfred had finally managed to find their way back to the large white building he found Germany and Prussia arguing with England. Upon catching site of the two blonds, one carrying the other and both bleeding badly England panicked this in turn panicked France who raced over and started berating them with questions, none of which Alfred understood because they were in French. It ended up being Germany that drove them to the nearest hospital and Prussia that told Alfred that '_' had gotten away. After Matthew got out of surgery, Alfred had stayed with him never once leaving his side. After the sixth hour Kumajiro had been brought over by Prussia, who was leaving back to Germany in the morning.

Alfred didn't care that '_' had gone missing, he knew the man would either try to go after his failed project again or do nothing at all. Alfred just cared about making sure his brother was healthy, and if that meant sneaking maple syrup into the hospital then he would do it.

* * *

 

'_' watched the man in front of him move around the room collecting ingredients and bottles of strange liquids. '_' tried everything he could think of to free himself from the chair he was currently tied to.

" '_' do you remember what I said the very first time you tried to kill Alfred?" A pleasant British voice asked from behind him. '_' nodded his head.

"Well I wasn't lying, not only did you try it again but you took Matthew hostage and put a collar on him like a dog." England growled.

"What are you going to do to me?" '_' asked trying to hide his fear, but was failing because at that moment the other blond walked over and started to add things to the black pot in front of him.

"Angleterre are you sure this is harsh enough punishment?" France asked after he finished adding the eye of troll to the pot.

"Oh I'm very sure." England said pleasantly.

The last thing '_' saw before everything went black was England and France smiling at him. Frightening smiles that would send chills up his spine for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> arschloch: asshole
> 
> Ich liebe dich: i love you
> 
> meine tropfende Blume: my dripping flower (lolz)


End file.
